


The Lost Princess of Andros

by reader1718



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Lost Princess of Andros

The Lost Princess of Andros

Tony Wyzek, also known as the prince of Aeolia, was making a video documentary of all the things and places he loved growing up on Earth so that he could have a memory to take back with him to Aeolia when he took the throne someday. He went to all his favorite places: Doc's Candy Store, the Bronx, Queens, etc. Then while he was taping in downtown Manhattan, he saw something he didn't expect to see. A young girl whom Tony recognized as being the little sister of the Sharks' leader, Bernardo, was being threatened by some muggers. Tony started to go help her, but it soon became apparent that she didn't need any help, as she unleashed a blast of powerful magic straight at the muggers. It wasn't just any magic either, but a power that Tony recognized as being Morphix, the power used by his friend Princess Aisha of Andros!! How was this possible?, Tony wondered. Maria was from Earth, not Andros, and as far as he knew Roxy was the last Earth fairy, so how could she possibly have magic from Andros? Tony had no answer to that, so he sent Aisha the video of Maria's use of Morphix ASAP to find out how such a thing was possible.

Aisha was standing outside the royal palace on Andros when she heard her inter-realm phone ping, signaling she had a message. She checked it and saw it was a video from Tony. Wondering what in the realms Tony could possibly be sending her, since he never sent her things like this habitually, Aisha opened the file and gasped at what she saw. "Mom! Dad! You've got to see this!" Aisha exclaimed to her parents, Niobe and Terredor of Andros. She showed them the video and they had much the same reaction as their daughter. "Could this girl be my missing sister, finally turning up after all these years?" Aisha asked. "I think you had better go see your friend on Earth and investigate this immediately. If this girl truly is Maria, then she needs to learn to use her powers properly at Alfea and come home to Andros," Niobe told her daughter. So Aisha called the rest of the Winx girls and they all went to Earth to investigate what Tony had seen.

When they arrived on Earth, they learned that Tony had already asked several wind spirits (called aurae) to keep an eye on Maria for him. This meant that they had little trouble finding her. However, they decided to approach her in civilian form so they wouldn't scare her. When they finally found her cowering in an alley, scared to death of what was happening to her. Aisha approached her slowly and as she did, Maria looked up, giving Aisha a good look at her for the first time. Aisha gasped in shock as she realized the girl looked like an older version of the sister she remembered all those years ago! "Maria?" Aisha asked her seriously. "You! You're the girl I've been seeing in my dreams! Who are you?" Maria asked, shocked. "My name is Aisha and I've been looking for you for a long time. You're my long lost sister and a princess of the realm of Andros. Our parents have been worried sick about you since you disappeared from Andros as a baby," Aisha told her gently.

Maria wasn't sure what to think. Could this girl Aisha be right? Could she really be a long-lost princess from another realm? She finally demanded that Aisha prove it and Aisha explained that her powers had been what gave it away. She had a power found on Andros and it was just now manifesting, marking her not only as being from Andros, but also as a fairy. Maria wasn't sure what to think of this, but finally she and the other Winx girls went to ask her parents, with Tony waiting outside because he was the only boy in the group and it would be unseemly to be there. Mr. and Mrs. Nunez confirmed what Aisha had told her: Maria was not their natural daughter. They had found her near the Gulf of Mexico and when no one claimed her, they adopted her.

Maria couldn't believe it. It seemed she really was Aisha's lost sister. She finally agreed to return to Andros with Aisha, and Niobe and Terredor saw their younger daughter for the first time since she was a baby. Soon Maria went to Alfea to learn how to use her powers and became acquainted with Roxy, Earth's last fairy. They became fast friends and stayed friends even after they graduated from Alfea. Maria stayed in the palace on Andros with her sister even after Aisha married Nabu, and eventually she ended up with one of the Specialists from Red Fountain and lived happily ever after.


End file.
